1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of and an apparatus for shaping a solid profile of a resin body using a photo-setting resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to form, using a photo-setting resin, a solid or three-dimensional resin layer or layers such as, for example, a solid map of resin on a work. One of such techniques is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 56-144478.
An exemplary one of conventional processes of forming solid resin layers using a photo-setting resin is described in detail below with reference to FIGS. 5A to 5D.
Referring first to FIG. 5A, photo-setting resin solution 2 is accommodated in a resin vessel 1, and a work receiving table 31 is dipped in the resin solution 2 and connected to a work dipping mechanism not shown. A work 8 is received on the work receiving table 31. Thus, a resin layer of a predetermined thickness is formed in the following manner on the work 8.
In an initial condition, an upper face of the work 8 is positioned in flush with a liquid level of the resin solution 2 as seen in FIG. 5A. Thus, the work 8 received on the work receiving table 31 is first sunk or dipped by a depth d in the resin solution 2 by the work dipping mechanism such that the resin solution 2 may come around to a position above the entire upper face of the work 8. Then, the work 8 is lifted by another distance h smaller than the depth d as shown in FIG. 5C by the work dipping mechanism. After then, rays of light, for example, a laser beam L, is irradiated upon a layer of the resin solution present above the upper face of the work 8 as illustrated in FIG. 5D. Consequently, the resin on the upper face of the work 8 is hardened to make a first solidified resin layer 21.
When two or more resin layers are to be formed, a similar sequence of operations will be repeated.
Such resin solution 2 normally has such a high viscosity that, if the work 8 is only dipped by a depth corresponding to a thickness of a resin layer to be formed on the work 8, the upper face of the work 8 may not be covered sufficiently with the resin solution 2. Or, much time may be required, depending upon a degree of viscosity of the resin solution 2, until the upper face of the work 8 is covered fully with the resin. Accordingly, the depth d by which the work 8 is dipped in the resin solution 2 illustrated in FIG. 5B in order to form a resin layer is selected to be a sufficiently greater distance than an actual thickness, for example, 0.2 mm, of such resin layer to be formed and for example, selected to be d=3 mm or so. Consequently, corresponding much time is required for such dipping movement by the work dipping mechanism. Further, while the work 8 is thereafter lifted by the distance h as seen from FIG. 5C, the resin solution layer above the upper face of the work 8 will be swollen considerably as shown in FIG. 5C due to a viscosity and a surface tension of the resin solution 2. And, much time is required until the resin at such swollen portion is flattened to form a flat layer of a predetermined thickness. Further, since the work dipping mechanism first lowers the work and then lifts the work in order to form a resin layer and repeats such lowering and lifting operations each time a resin layer is to be formed, corresponding much time is required for an entire working time.
For example, where the thickness of a resin layer to be formed is 0.2 mm, the size of the work is 100 mm.times.100 mm and the depth d for the work to be dipped is d=3 mm, about 15 seconds are required for a step of forming a resin layer, and accordingly, the productivity is low. Further, also the problem of low quality of products due to non-uniformity of a resin film formed on an upper face of the work takes place significantly.